Juri Sumeragi
|english = }} Juri Sumeragi (皇 ジュリ Sumeragi Juri) is a hunter that was sent to the Sakamaki mansion to investigate the disappearances of girls that were being sent to that mansion. 'Appearance' Juri is a beautiful teenage girl with waist-length black hair which is tied with two red ribbons by each shoulder. Her eyes are a dark blueish-grey color. She usually wears boyish clothes because she is a bit of a tomboy. She does sometimes wears outfits that are a bit more feminine looking. In the first two games, Haunted Dark Bridal and MORE,BLOOD, she wears two different outfits. The first one consists greyish white jacket with a black hoodie underneath and a sleeveless green top with a black ring around the collar. She pairs it with black jeans and sneakers. Her other outfit consists a white vest with a red hoodie shirt underneath. She wears the black pants and sneakers with this outfit too. With both outfits, she wears black semi fingerless gloves. In the fourth game, DARK FATE, her outfit consists of a short dark green jacket with a long sleeve magenta shirt over a black and white striped shirt. She wears this with dark blue pants and sneakers. Juri’s school uniform consists of a grey button-up sweater over the black school blazer with a black dress shirt underneath; though sometimes she forgoes the sweater. She wears a red bow tied to her neck. She wears a somewhat shorter version of the black uniform skirt. She wears it with black tights and black dress shoes. When she goes out hunting, she wears a black collar dress with a blue tie and belt along with a blue denim jacket. 'Personality' Being from a very prominent Japanese noble family, Juri is a calm, reserved, though somehwat haughty young woman. She always tries to maintain an elegant and dignified appearance but can be very scary when she's angry as she emits an unpleasant aura that even the vampires are put off by. While generally a nice person, she has a tendency to be blunt and often points out faults in other people without sugarcoating them. For example, she admits to Yui that she that most of the girls in the academy are stupid for liking guys like the Sakamaki's, Mukami's and Tsukinami's based on their appearance and/or status since their personalities are very off-putting. She is a bit of a tomboy, being quite athletic and preferring to train and play sports than do typical girl things. This in part made her a bit competitive as she is willing to win any competition to prove herself and refuses to lose to anyone. This is due to in part because she wants to show people that she is not a typical noble girl. She is also very observant as well as intelligent and thinks in a rational matter most of the time. Being a hunter, Juri is very proud of her abilities but knows not to underestimate her opponent or overestimate herself. Also, she knows that not all supernatural creatures are bad and only hates/hunts the ones that harm humans. Whenever she talks to any of the Sakamaki, Mukami, or Tsukinami brothers or anyone else she doesn't like, she sometimes responds in a deadpan manner with a hint of sarcasm. She uses veiled insults or threats if they get on her nerves (especially if it concerns Yui). 'History' Juri is the daughter and second child of Takeharu Sumeragi and Sena Sumeragi. She has an older brother named Yamato. Her father was the eldest son of the previous head of the Sumeragi family which is one of the oldest families in Japan. Her family, unbeknownst to the people of Japan, are hunters (they hunt supernatural creatures that cause problems; they also investigate cases that involve the supernatural). She was trained from a young age to be a hunter alongside her brother. 'Relationships' Yui Komori Juri is very protective of Yui and has made it very clear to the vampire brothers and some other students that she will hurt them if they do anything to her (Yui). Juri helps Yui to become more confident in herself by training her in self-defense. Ryō Hīragi She first saw Ryō when she started attending Ryoutei Academy as he was in the same class as her. He approached her and asked to talk to her in private. Ryō told her that he could tell that she was a hunter and Juri was impressed. He asked why she was here and she told him about the situation. He told her that he would become her ally/friend and help her protect Yui. Juri was mildly stunned as she didn't expect that answer but she was glad she found someone like him here. Kazuki Amane She first saw Kazuki when she started attending Ryoutei Academy as she was in the same class as her. After Juri talked to Ryō, she introduced herself to Juri and Yui. Like Ryō, Juri told her about her and Yui's situation and Kazuki also agreed to become her ally/friend. Ayato Sakamaki From the moment they met, there was an instant rivalry. Because they both are skilled in sports, Juri enjoys challenging him and seeing his face when he loses. Subaru Sakamaki After Subaru tried to help them escape once, Juri grew to respect him a bit especially since he has the same name as her second cousin. 'Abilities' Being a hunter, Juri has been extensively trained in the art of killing supernatural beings such as demons, vampires, etc. and has several abilities that have been developed from that. She trains a lot to maintain and further these. Strength She has increased physical strength which is on par with some demons and most vampires. It is purely metaphysical as her body mass did not change. Speed/Reflexes Juri possesses great speed and reflexes. Her intensified speed, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes her somewhat faster than some vampires, demons or any other supernatural creature. She is able to stop supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in a couple of minutes. Her reflexes are also heightened. Juri also has superhuman stamina, flexibility and dexterity similar to a lot of vampires, demons. She can move, jump very high, flip, climb and run incredibly fast without much difficulty or exhaustion. Resilience Juri’s extensive training allowed her to handle more trauma than most humans, without much discomfort or injury. Senses Juri has a far more enhanced sense of hearing, sight and smell that far exceeds normal human which came from harsh training. This also gave her a heightened awareness of her surroundings. This heightened awareness allowed her to know the position of an attacker and fight them without relying on her sight as she was told that sometimes our eyes can be deceived. Other Abilities As part of her training, Juri had to be skilled in many martial arts including kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and aikido. She was also trained in onmyōdō and is a skilled onmyōji. 'Trivia' * Sumeragi means "emperor" which indicates that her family is related to the Imperial Family. * She uses male pronouns when talking, emphasizing her tomboyish personality. * She is ambidextrous. It is shown that she mainly uses her right hand. * She has an black katana that she calls Night's Edge. * She sometimes carries concealed weapons (only under certain circumstances). * She has never been bitten by a vampire, yet. * Her hunter skills and abilities are similar to that of the Slayers from Buffy the Vampire Slayer but with a few differences. * In Kanato's Good Ending in Haunted Dark Bridal, Juri tells Yui that they can no longer be friends and warns her that if she (Juri) ever sees her (Yui) hurting or hunting humans, she will not hesitate to kill her. Category:ShadowRyu Kei Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Hunters Category:Sumeragi Family